Present, Let Me Introduce You to the Past
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: Using a portal to escape from a demon attack in NYC Clary and her friends stumble into the dining room of the London Institute in the year 1878. How will the shadow hunters of the past react to the wild ways of these teens from the future? Was their entrance into the past purely accidental? And will they even have a past to go back to? Adopted from SarahHeartsCatz
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Alice J. Nightshade, and this is not my original idea! No, sadly I adopted this story from the very talented SarahHeartsCatz who's allowed me to continue it. So, I f you haven't already, read the first three chapters on her account then read this, because this is really Chapter 4. **

**That sounds a lot more complicated then it needed to be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, so don't think I do! **

"Men can do a lot of things," Tessa explained to Clary leading her down the corridor of the Institute and turning into the room that was where the visitor from another time would be staying. "But lacing corsets are not one of them,"

Clary tried to take another deep breath, but it was a hard tedious process. "I-….see….that…"

"Let me," Tessa pulled her newfound friend into the room and brought her over to the Chinese screen where they could de-lace Clary in private. After a second thought Tessa turned on her heel and brought over a chair that stood next to a small matching table. She directed the red haired girl to kneel on it then set to work quickly untangling the laces done up tight enough that would make Camille Belcourt, who was a vampire, gasp for breath.

"Thank you," Clary gasped, as soon as she could breathe, her small frame shaking with every quick intake air . She reminded Tessa of Charlotte faintly, with her small but sturdy stature, but she had bright wild curls of crimson almost like Henry's. Could it be….

Clary gathered her breath for a few more moments before starting allowing Tessa the processes of tightening the corset just enough that it would be deemed presentable but not tight enough that it would kill her. "I do not suggest you let Mr. Heron- Oh, I mean, Jace lace your corsets any time soon,"

"Never," Clary smiled. "I don't think he's ever tightened something like this without intending to strangle someone."

"Although," Tessa snorted, her gray eyes bright. "It would be something to see a demon destroyed with a lady's corset,"

Neither of the girls could contain their laughter after that, rallying wild fantasies of shadow hunters fighting monsters with corsets and other unmentionables back and forth. They must have been so loud that neither of the heard the knocking at the door until it was hard enough to make the room shake.

"Come in," Tessa called, moving from behind the screen and trying to hold her laughter while Clary just covered her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to quiet her giggles.

The door swung open and they saw Sophie standing in its wake holding a tray with a smoking pastel colored tea pot, two matching tea cups and a small plate of biscuits that still steamed from the oven.

"Sophie," Tessa smiled and turned her body the entire way to face the servant who seemed to be more of a friend then a servant. Over her brief stay at the Institute Sophie had become a familiar and welcomed face to Tessa, and she'd even begun to see past the long scar that ran from the side of her mouth, pulling it into a permanent grimace to her hairline seeing the beautiful girl that Sophie really was. "I'd like you to meet one of the guests who will be staying with us at the institute for the time being, Clary. Clary, this is our maidservant, Sophie Collins."

Sophie placed the tray down on the small table where Tessa had taken the chair while Clary emerged from the screen. "It's very nice to meet you, Sophie."

Sophie turned and gave Clary a deep curtsy, her dark head bobbing and hiding the scarred face, but when she stood again Clary saw it in the full light. "It's lovely to meet you, Miss Clary."

An awkward silence befell the trio of girls while Clary dropped her gaze in an attempt not to stare at Sophie's beautiful face that was tragically harmed and Sophie stared back with cold resentment before finally addressing Tessa. "Will that be all miss?"

"Yes, Sophie. Thank you." Tessa responded awkwardly, and then with another quick curtsy Sophie disappeared into the hallway to do more of her daily chores.

"I'm sorry," Clary blurted, looking up at Tessa with wide green eyes. "I didn't, mean to-"

"Its fine, Clary," Tessa reassured, even though her hand flew to the angel made of clockwork around her neck. It was a nervous habit, which she' d grown so accustomed since she was a girl, but the sound of the faint familiar ticking of the angel pendent always brought a sense of ease to Tessa. "Sophie's come accustomed to it, or I'd assume. I didn't mean-"

"No, I shouldn't have stared." Clary promised, wiping her hands nervously on the dark green dress. She wasn't sure who'd it belonged to exactly, it could have been either Jessamine's or Tessa's who were both taller than she was, but she suspected Jessamine because it seemed to be much too intricate and, frankly, ostentatious. With its wide heart neckline and lace running along the bodice and the skirt, it was something Izzy would have felt more comfortable in, with a pair of heels of course. "I do that to people sometimes."

Tessa's eyes widened slightly, her pale pink lips puckering in confusion. "What?"

"Well, I'm an artist," Clary explained, clasping her small freckled hands in front of her. "And, I would love to draw her. Maybe use some of my darker pastels as a backdrop like she's incased in shadow or-"

"Wait a moment," Tessa interrupted, holding up her hand. "You would like to _draw _Sophie?"

Clary nodded. "She'd be interesting to try to capture. I've tried drawing Jace a bunch of times but I just can't get him right, and Sophie looks so different, it be kind of fun."

Tessa grinned madly at Clary. "You are wonderfully strange, Clarissa Fray."

. . .

"We've been this way before, Jace." Isabelle reminded her adopted brother, wrapping her arms around her chest. Charlotte had given her a long dress that ended at her ankles made of dark velvet and that clung to her body in a way that defiantly would have made Simon sweat if he could. With a low plunging neckline and ending at her elbows the dress allowed her runes to show proudly, seeming to say, I am a shadow hunter, mess with me and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do.

"You'd think at least one of them could know where we're going," Jace pointed out, giving Jem and Will a withering look. "Come on, Gramps,"

Will rolled his eyes, his fists clenching at his sides. "By the angel, there is no way you can be my grandson."

"Technically, Will." Jem's silver eyes were alight with amusement. "He'd be your great grandson and you two are very much alike."

Isabelle snorted. "I'll say. Both of you are sarcastic demon hunters who probably make questionable choices."

"I do not!" They cried in unison and then shot each other the same dirty look.

"I can say one thing," Jem promised Isabelle with a sideways glance. "Since these two are so very similar, it be best to keep Jace locked up at night. Wouldn't want him to get acquainted with six fingered Nigel on some drunken escapade as well would we, William?"

Will looked furious at his parabati and his cheeks turned crimson, reminding Izzy o much of her shy brother, while Jace's eyes sparkled with delight. He moved next to Jem and gave him a sly smile. "Who is, pray tell, this six fingered Nigel that my great grandfather has acquainted himself with?"

"Don't you dare, James." Will commanded, pointing a stern figure at his friend.

"Oh, do please go on," Jace persisted, grinning like a fiend.

Izzy rolled her eyes and kept walking down the hall, leaving the trio along and deciding she was going to find the sanctuary on her own_. Boys_, she thought to herself with a smile. _What can you do with them? _

"Isabelle?" Clary called, seeing her friend walking down the hall. The taller girl turned, her dark eyes finding Clary's bright hair and her face broke into a warm smile as Clary and Tessa caught up with her. "What are you doing here? Where are the boys?"

"They were talking about getting drunk and hanging out with multi-limbed men," Isabelle told them coolly. "I didn't think it was my place to interrupt them. So, I'm trying to find the sanctuary so I can tell Simon about our plan."

Tessa rolled her eyes heavenward as if to seek an answer to tell with rowdy male shadow hunters and sighed. "Well, we are almost there anyway. I'll take you there,"

"Thank you," Isabelle liked Tessa. She obviously knew how boys could get, so maybe she'd found her own way to deal with them. Izzy's was plain and simple, don't let them control you, you control them.

"Where is everyone else?" Clary wondered, as they turned around a different hallway. This institute was slightly similar to their own New York City, tall winding ceilings and cold stone walls, but there weren't any light fixtures and there seemed to be torches lit only by witchlight. _This is the 1800s after all. _

"Charlotte had some Clave business to attend to," They were getting closer to the end of the hallway and a large door waiting for them. "Henry I think went down into the basement and Jessamine didn't want to come," Izzy shrugged halfheartedly. "Not that I can blame her. Growing up with all boys sucks."

Tessa opened her mouth about to ask but what exactly meant when a trinity of very familiar, and very male, voices echoed down the hall.

"I'm just curious, gramps," Jace promised sincerely. "I just want to know what you're like at my age."

"Jem, I swear I'll strange you if you ever bring up my time at night again." Will swore angrily. "I'm still thinking about doing it now.

"You were determined that this boy couldn't be your great grandson," Jem pointed out in his calm voice. "This proves it more than anything, he's just as determined as you are."

"Jem-" They appeared from behind the same corner the girls had just passed looking very opposite from each other. Jem, silvery and white, Jace, blazing gold and Will, dark and blue. "Leave Nigel out of this,"

"Oh, dear," Tessa gasped with a smile, making the boys stop bickering and turn. "Has William finally declared his intentions to six fingered Nigel?"

Will's blue eyes were blazing. "Can we just tell the vampire our plan and leave my intentions with six fingered Nigel alone?"

"So," Jace smirked playfully. "You do admit you have intentions."

The teenagers started to laugh, except Will who still looked furious with the lot of them as they made their way into the sanctuary. Even with over one hundred years difference between them, unrequited love between a shadow hunter and a multi fingered midget was still pretty funny to everyone.

**And that is the end. How did I do? Please be honest and give me a review to show your support, because I am not letting this story die yet! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, first of all I would like to thank you all for reviewing my story and not hating it completely. That is pretty much what I am trying not to do! Anyway, here is the next chapter to the odd story that I stole from a brilliant author. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. **

"Automatons?" Simon repeated, not completely understanding the word.

"Yes," Jace told him sarcastically. "As if it's even possible you seem to have gotten dimmer in the past then you are in the present."

"Jace," Clary said indignantly. "We really don't have time for this."

"Actually," Will pointed out. "You have a lot of time, because unlike us, you don't have psychopath with a mechanical army planning to kill you and your entire race." Will leaned back on the couch and held his hands behind his head. "Please, why don't we all talk about other obvious yet pointless facts? Did you know it might rain later? In London of all places."

They were sitting in various positions on the comfortable furniture located in the sanctuary, the future dwellers sitting on one couch, except for Simon who opted for the floor. While the other sitting on the velvet couch across from them, except for Will who'd opted for the single plush chair that he pulled right next to his best friend but slightly turned away from Tessa. They'd briefly explained to Simon the situation they were in, Mortimer, the mechanical army and even what Tessa was.

"Okay, okay I get that there is a mad man that wants to marry Tessa, and has an army of robots to back him up," Simon reassured the group. "So, what exactly do we do about it?"

"We're not sure," Jem admitted. "Although we do know that having you six here might give us the upper hand against Mortmain."

"But how do we use it?" Isabelle wondered, playing with her electrum whip that looked like a series of golden bracelets. "We don't have many special abilities besides Clary and her runes, Jane's enhanced abilities and Simon being able to go into the sun."

"You forgot my sparkling personality," Jace's added with a dazzling grin that glowed like the sun, looking like an angel with his arm slung over the back of Clary's part of the couch in a casual manner.

"Well, we must do something," Insisted Tessa , pale hands clenching into fists at her sides with a determined light in her eyes that she was known for. "You said yourself; you could use your own technology from the future to help us."

"Okay," Simon ran a hand through his hair. "I hate to be the one to say this-"

"Then don't." Jace suggested and Clary kicked him, albeit lightly.

"But," Simon said impatiently, tapping the floor with his knuckles. "Hello? McFly, we aren't supposed to alter the past."

The blank stares that followed told Simon he was the only one understanding what he meant. Well, except for Clary who rolled her eyes remembering the many hours watching old movies for most of her eighth grade year with Simon.

"I'm sorry," Will recovered first, straightening up in his seat next to Jem. "Did your vampire have some sort of fit?"

"Ugh," Simon growled and stood up. "When we get home I'm renting the Back to the Future movies for you people, you've been seriously deprived. Look you're not supposed to mess with the past too dramatically."

"Why not?" Jace wondered, give Simon a look like an angel but had a bite like the devil, reminding Clary of what Madame Dorothea had once said about the fairy folk.

"Exactly," the older Herondale boy agreed, wagging his finger appreciatively at his descendent for the first time. "Wouldn't changing things for your future be good? I could tell myself what people I don't like are doing and finish them before they'd even done it."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Tessa mumbled. "You'd only use it to seek revenge on your enemies,"

"Not if it changes your future entirely." Simon sighed. "Forget I said anything. I just don't think we should be like whipping out our iPods and phones here alright?"

Clary blushed and looked down at floor remembering showing Tessa her iPod and pictures of her family. _Keep it simple Fray_, she thought. _No more showing off your technology._

"Simon," Jem asked, looking up at the vampire curiously. "You said we shouldn't alter the past, but what if we find out about our future?"

Find out about our future? Tessa wondered curiously. How did they believe they could accomplish such a thing?

Jem smiled faintly. "We should visit someone who's already encountered this before. Someone who would be able to give us the answers to solve our problem."

"Magnus Bane," Clary whispered.

Will snapped his fingers, grinning like a mad man. "Yes, of course! He can send me into the future so I can ask myself what will happen to me!"

The silver haired boy rolled his eyes to the ceiling as if the angel itself would give him the answer of how to deal with his parabti. "No, Will, that's not it."

Jace grinned lazily. "But that's a good idea. Thanks for the idea Gramps,"

"You really think our Magnus would tell us what happens in this time?" Clary asked, hoping to cut the chatter between the boys, knowing that they would continue for hours if she didn't.

"I suppose," Jem mused, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "He _is _a close ally to us and he recently helped us in an investigation on the vampire DeQuincy."

"You knew DeQuincy?" Jace asked, looking slightly impressed.

"I fought him!" Will said proudly. "We set his place on fire during one of his parties,"

"Oh," Clary remembered the name while studying about a series of influential downworlders. "Right. Wasn't he destroyed while he was in the middle of an important confession?"

"By that moron Benedict," Will growled bitterly. "Honestly, are all Lightwoods so-"

Isabelle jerked her head in Will's direction quickly, nearly hitting Clary with her long dark locks. "So what?"

"Choose your next words carefully," Simon suggested, looking uneasily at the female Shadowhunter he'd grown to know so well. "I've seen her use that whip,"

Jace placed his chin in his hand and leaned forward with a bemused smile. "As much as I would love to see our lovely Isabelle take down my grandfather with her whip," This sparked a disagreement from Will and a smile from everyone else. "We do have a series of tasks at hand, so my suggestion is this. James, my great grandfather, and McFly over there, visit the Magnus' for some information while the girls buy some proper attire."

"What?" Clary demanded just as Isabelle swore.

"He has a point Clary," The dark haired girl acknowledge with a meaningful look at her friend. "Though it's a stupid point at that. We don't have any real clothes and we have no idea how long we're staying. Plus, it would be good to have some girl talk,"

Clary had to admit, it would be nice to talk to Tessa some more and get some clothing she might be more comfortable in, though it seemed impossible that she'd ever be comfortable in dresses and corsets. "Fine,"

"I feel like this is the start of a bad joke," Simon muttered to no one in particular. "Three shadow hunters and a vampire walk into an apartment where a warlock is having a slumber party with himself,"

"If that's the joke, vampire." Jace teased. "That would make you the punch line,"

Clary bit back an annoyed sigh and turned to Tessa. "Do we really trust them not to kill each other on their way to Magnus'?" She didn't. Already things with Simon and Jace were tense, but adding Will into the equation, even with the calm and level headed Jem, things probably wouldn't end well.

Tessa's pale lips pursed as she thought about the chances of the boys returning home without beating themselves to death. From what she'd heard in the hallway she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she also knew Jem would never let Will hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, or at least try to stop them in any way he could.

"I trust Jem," She admitted, her cheeks flushing with red.

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard since I've sat down," Will announced, standing up gracefully, and not unlike his great grandson. "Take a lesson from our dear Tessa everyone, if you please, the more likely I'll listen."

"Is he always like this?" Simon wondered to no one in particular, but hoping the answer was no.

"Sadly, it gets worse." Jem ran a hand through his odd silvery hair. "You should see him with Gabriel, that's who he really dislikes."

"I don't dislike Gabriel." Will interrupted, crossing his arms, the sleeves of his shirt moved up and the occupants of the sanctuary could see the dark swirl of runes on his wrist. "I _hate_ him, there's a difference."

"Oh god," Clary mumbled, covering her face with a grin, seeing Simon was shaking his head too.

"What's going on with you two?" Isabelle turned her dark black eyes curiously on her red haired friend and the vampire. She would never tell Clary, or anyone for that matter, but she was never comfortable about how close they were. She always felt that she would come second to Clary in Simon's eyes.

"Nothing," Simon assured, attempting to keep a straight face, while Clary still grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"As much fun as all this is," Jace yawned, stretching his long body. "I would rather we go to Magnus' home now, rather than later. I can only imagine the horrors that come out at night in this city,"

"A good point, Jace." Will said properly. "Many of them would also love to get a chance to kill me,"

Tessa grinned. "Like-"

"No," Will snapped. "Not like Six fingered Nigel."

"I was going to say Mortmain." Tessa growled back, her pretty face pulling into a harsh glare.

An awkward silence fell over the teens before they finally broke up into two groups, boys and girls. And while they were leaving, Clary could swear she saw Will look back at Tessa, and didn't notice that Jem was doing the exact same thing.

**The drama! *Gasp* I really liked writing this chapter because I got to add in everybody's personalities, and add Simon's awkward references that I knew no one else would get, but hopefully you did and laughed so I won't feel as alone as Simon. Thank you for reading, please leave a review telling me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for the next chapter! Yay! I was really happy that a lot of you got the Back to the Future reference, so I wanted you to know that you made me smile. I also want to thank the people who have reviewed the story and that its getting sort of popular, so yay! **

** Enjoy **

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal devices T.T **

"It's so good that you two are here," Jessamine gushed as she entered the carriage with Tessa, Clary and Isabelle following. "No offense Tessa, but Isabelle knows the do's and don't's of fashion without needing my help. And she's not even from this century!"

Clary rolled her eyes while Jessie laughed at her own joke from her place next to Tessa. Jessamine Lovelace reminded her of so many girls she'd known at Xavier High school, which seemed like a life time ago. They seemed to know all the things that bugged her, whether it be fashion or when the next party was.

"We don't have a decent coachman yet," Jessamine continued, patting down her beautiful dark blue gown, not unlike the shade of Will's eyes. Clary wondered if Tessa noticed too, "So, we will be using someone the Lightwoods sent over."

"How kind of them," Isabelle said coolly, though by the way her dark eyes blazed Clary was sure that Jessamine was getting on her nerves too. "So, what kind of dresses do you think would look best for Clary and I?"

They launched into a conversation that Clary and Tessa soon lost track of about the fabrics of the different dresses along with the colors they would need to make them look best as the carriage trudged forward.

"Red," Jessamine announced to Isabelle. "That's the perfect color for you."

"Is she always like this?" Clary whispered to Tessa who smiled.

"She could be worse," Tessa replied, remembering the goblin that she destroyed in the park with her parasol.

"At least she and Izzy seem to be having fun," The girls were still talking animatedly and ignoring Tessa and Clary completely. "Tessa, where are you from? You don't have a British accent like the others so I would assume..."

Tessa smiled sweetly. "I'm not from here. I was raised in New York but came here when my aunt died. She raised us, me and my brother, after my parents died. Except Nate..." Tessa thought grew tight as she remembered the cruel things her brother had told her, the lies and the secrets he's kept from her. "He lied to me. He was working for Mortmain and escaped with him as well."

Clary's green eyes grew pensive. "Tessa, I'm so sorry."

Unknowingly Tessa grabbed at her angel pedant, finding comfort in its rhythmic ticking and thanked her friend. "It's just so hard to find out a person who you loved lied to you for so long."

The words echoed through the red haired girl and she dropped her eyes down to her small freckled hands. "My mother stole my memories of the shadow world for sixteen years."

"What?" Tessa gasped. It had been one thing to learn about the shadow world all at once, but to have your memories of it stolen? Tessa wasn't even sure that it was possible.

"My mother Jocelyn Fairchild was born a Shadowhunter and she married a man named Valentine, you remember," Tessa nodded so Clary continued hesitantly. It seemed they both had a lot to explain to one another. "He turned my brother into a monster and after the uprising, which was a bunch of Valentines followers fighting against the Clave she ran away when she was still pregnant with me. She never wanted me to have anything to do with the Shadow World so she had Magnus Bane block my memories from me every two years. But...I remember them now."

"Clary, I am so sorry that you had to have your memories taken away from you," Tessa placed a hand on the smaller girls shoulder. "That wasn't fair."

She smiled ruefully up at Tessa. "Life never seems to be,"

They both smiled then Tessa's gray eyes grew wide. "Clary, you said your mother's last name was Fairchild?"

She nodded. "She changed it when she left Idris, but yes it's Fairchild."

_ That's it_, Tessa thought quickly. _She must be Henry and Charlotte's great great granddaughter. _"Clary-"

"We're here!" Jessamine exclaimed, her face glowing with joy. "Now, we can finally get you two some proper attire."

. . .

"Admit it, we're lost."

Simon, Jace, Will and Jem had been wandering London for over half an hour yet they had not gotten any closer to Magnus' apartment since they left and the only thing more lost then they were was Simon's ability to deal with two arrogant boys.

"No, Vampire, we are not." Will replied curtly, turning down a long winding road. "I know exactly where we are,"

"It's just extremely different from where we're supposed to be," Simon pointed out, crossing his arms. He was wearing some of Will's old clothes though they were loose in places and he would have been much more comfortable in a pair of jeans.

"You are very annoying for a vampire," Will glared at Simon wearily. "Tell me, is standing in the sun and not catching fire your only power? I'm sure there must be others. Driving people into insanity with a single conversation,"

"Oh, gramps." Jace called, looking abashed. "Do not tell me that you're jealous of the vampire abilities. I'm sure you many people have been driven insane with conversations with you."

Simon rolled his eyes. "My name is Simon."

"Best let them work it out," Jem suggested, taking a deep breath. "I know how bad Will can get and Jace seems to bring out the worst in him."

Simon shook his head. "I thought you said Gabriel brought out the worst in him,"

"So did I," Jem admitted.

"I have never met anyone with so little manners," Will growled, stepping close to his great great grandson.

Will's tawny yellow eyes glowed. "Haven't looked in any mirrors lately have you then?"

They turned around another corner while the Herondale boys continued to bicker. One thing Simon was beginning to notice about London was how similar things seemed to look. With the dark gray sky no sun could spill between the clouds and into the city everything looked dark and gray, except for him and the Shadowhunters. Will's blue and black colors seemed to cut through the gray as well as Jace's dazzling gold. Jem also seemed out of place with his bright silver hair and eyes, making them all outcasts in this dark city. Thank goodness for glamours.

"And I thought the most arrogant man I'd met was Gabriel, but you-" Will shook his head and laughed madly. "You make Gabriel almost look charming."

Jem snorted. "I never thought I'd hear that,"

"Can you guys quit it?" Simon asked sarcastically. "I kind of want to get home at some point."

Jace turned quickly to face Simon. "I'm not the one starting, I'm just finishing."

Will opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the door to a large brick building opened and Alexander Lightwood appeared, his dark hair disheveled and his blue eyes annoyed.

"There you are," He sighed, tugging on the cuffs of a dark navy sweater and wearing darker trousers. "Where have you been?"

"Wandering the city of London," Will said at the same time Jace replied. "On a wild goose chase trying to find Magnus' apartment."

"We'll you found it," Alec told them, gesturing them to follow. "You couldn't have gotten here at a better time too,"

Jem looked up at the Lightwood boy curiously. "Are you not enjoying your time here?"

"With two Magnus Banes?" Added Jace, suggestively. "I would have thought you'd be having quite the time,"

Alec glared at his Parabati who just smiled back at him. "They've been talking all night about people I've never met or people Magnus will meet and it's insane. I can't get a word in at all,"

"We should be able to fix that." Will said confidently. "Whenever I enter a room no one can help but stare,"

"Like a car accident," Simon muttered under his breath as they were lead up the stairs to the two warlocks who may have been the only people that could get everyone back to New York and back to their own time.

** I like how Clary and Tessa got to connect a little more in this chapter and it was fun witting Alec in. And next chapter will feature *Drum roll please* the magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn. I'm really excited to see how the two Magnus' will like react to each other, so I hope you are to. OH, a favor to ask. I have written my first EVER one shot, featuring Will and Tessa. It's called The Dollhouse and I would really like to see what you think of it. But if you haven't read Clockwork Princess for whatever reason don't do it! Thank you and C ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, I'm happy because apparently a lot of people are following this story, and yay spreading the love of these books. Enjoy **

** Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

Alec lead the other boys into a large room with a winding staircase that lead to the rest if the house. At the foot of the stairs was an odd looking man with tight gray skin who stared moodily ahead as if the teenagers weren't worth his energy. Still, something about him seemed...familiar at least to Simon.

"Archer," Alec said in way of greeting as they mounted the stairs. The entire room was tastefully decorated in dark colors of red velvet and black. "He's one of _her_ subjugates,"

Jace noted that he's parabatai said the word her with enough venom in a ravenor demon but didn't comment. "She's traveling ient she?"

His friend shrugged. "Some vampire politics, I don't know. Even in the past he's still keeping secrets."

"He's good at that," Will promised with a secretive grin that made Alec's eyes narrow. He'd kept himself from expressing how much he wanted to know about Jace's descendent. Ever since Camille had escaped the sanctuary with a few words about a mysterious boy from his past Alec had wanted to know more. And here he was right in front of him.

Still, he couldn't very well ask Will about Magnus as they went to go see them, so he'd have to wait. "I suppose,"

Finally the stopped at a door made of dark brown black wood and carved with impressions of flowers. Behind it, they could hear faint voices that sounded much too similar and shadows dancing under the wood.

"They're in here," Alec explained, pushing the door open and revealing the two warlocks inside.

The Magnus of the future had taken no time to get himself reacquainted with his old life, as it seemed. He was sitting on a dark burgundy chair with his feet propped up against a delicate looking table and across from him sat…himself.

The Magnus of the past looked a lot like his future self, though minus the access of glitter and spikes in his hair. They both wore clothes from this time too, though future Magnus' were bright blue, almost the color of Alec's eyes while present Magnus' were dark red.

Two pairs of gold green cat eyes turned to face the four Shadowhunter boys and the daylighter with a mix of amusement and intrigue.

"Ah," The Magnus' Jace and Simon did not know breathed amusedly. "So these are the boys you've been spending your time with,"

The future Magnus rolled his eyes while his boyfriend awkwardly moved next to him and sat down, his long legs dangling out in front of him on the dark carpet. "As if they could afford me,"

"What is your title again?" Magnus asked himself.

"I am the magnificent Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn." The other warlock replied.

"Brooklyn?" The past Magnus' eyes grew wide. "What the hell have I been doing there?"

"You'll love it," He promised himself. "My apartment is fabulous and there are so many more things to do, though I do visit London often."

Magnus grinned. "Still not allowed in Peru?"

The other shrugged ruefully. "They're quite strict about banishment for eternity there, I think."

"Um, hello?" Simon asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark trousers, though he wished they were denim jeans. "As much fun as watching you talk to yourself-"

"Literally," Jace muttered.

"We still have a problem," Simon finished.

"They need to return back to their own time," Jem agreed, his wide silver eyes thoughtful. "And we were hoping that one of you could tell us why they are here and how we can get them home,"

The Magnus wearing red turned to himself with a secretive grin. "They don't know?"

"I'd completely forgotten it myself," The other Magnus replied, resting his chin in his tanned hands and turning to the four other boys who still stood awkwardly in the doorway. "The answer to how you got here is very simple,"

"What is it then?" Will asked, glaring at his great great grandson. "And how can we send them back? As quickly as possible,"

Magnus' The future one, yawned. "We don't know exactly how to send you back. But we do know how you came to this time?"

"How?" The five boys asked, because even Alec didn't know after all the time he'd spent with the Two Magnus'.

"We brought you here," The two Magnus' said in unison with secretive smiles on their identical faces.

. . .

"This is so dull," Clary sighed under her breath as a seamstress expertly tied a bright red ribbon around Isabelle's neck which still bared her red pendant. She was wearing a gown made of bright red crimson that made people turn to look at her, clinging to her slim waistline down to the hem.

"Truly," Tessa agreed watching Jessie and the seamstress chat excitedly about the lightwood girl from her seat next to Clary who sat in front of the window.

"Her black hair just sets of the red," The woman commented, clasping her long fingers in front of her. She was a few inches taller than Isabelle was with dark blond hair pulled into a tight chignon and wore a navy blue gown. "And her necklace is the perfect accessory, don't you think?"

Jessie nodded while Tessa held onto her pendant with her pale hands, her mind drifting away to places she didn't want it to go to. Will. That kiss. The attic.

_ I shouldn't have kissed him,_ Tessa thought firmly, feeling the clockwork gears bite at her skin as she gripped it tighter. _I should forget anything that happened with Will. He doesn't see me as anything more then-_

She didn't even want to think about how Will saw her, remembering his harsh words on top of the Institute's roof about how a Shadowhunter had no business courting warlocks, and that he barley returned any feelings with her, besides disgust. Never had Tessa been so humiliated or infuriated or, she hated to admit it, heartbroken.

_ There are more important things to worry about, _Tessa reminded herself turning to look at Clary who was staring at the window to the busy street. She simply had to be one of Charlotte and Henry's decedents, with her bright red hair and Charlotte's small determined stature, though she was named Fairchild not Branwell which confused Tessa. Still, she should at least tell her.

"Clary," Tessa said softly and the red haired girl turned to face her. The words had just started to pass Tessa's lips when she heard an ear shattering crash and she and Clary were flung to the floor while the window they had sat in front of just moments ago exploded into a million fragments.

**Okay, this is a new one; I have left two cliffhangers in one chapter. Now you will be twice as excited I guess? XP I have to admit, I LOVED rewriting for both Magnus' together in this chapter, though I got confused….a lot. Anyway! You know the drill, review, follow, favorite, whatever tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Welcome to the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me a little while to added it, I've been busy-ish. I went to the Rocky Horror Picture Show with a couple of my friends and that was….Well let's just say it was something I know Magnus would want to be a part of. Anyway! Please enjoy! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

The force knocked Clary and Tessa off the window seat and onto the sharp broken bits of glass from the dismantled window. Neither felt the pain instantly, adrenaline was high as they looked up and saw that standing in the space that the glass once stood were three automatons.

Someone screamed, a loud piercing blood curdling cry that made all the girls flinch and the creatures stepped forward. They were similar to the metal monsters that Tessa had encountered on the bridge with Jem. They were faceless, the heads bare except for the slash of metal near their chin that resembled a mouth. They climbed over the thick window still, movements unsteady as they reached towards Tessa who was still on the floor, half siting up on the floor, her mouth opened wide with shock. It reached towards her with extremely human looking hands and then-

Sparks flew from its arm where the hand had disappeared.

Mutely, Tessa turned and saw Isabelle Lightwood standing above them with a long golden whip in her hands, the end still twisted around the automaton's metal hand.

_Choose your next words carefully_, the brown haired boy, Simon, said._ I've seen her use that whip._

She darted towards the metal monster with a vengeance, ducking under its heavy body and appearing on its other side with her whip tangled around its ankle. The creature fell flat on its back and Izzy pulled out a knife that she'd hidden inside the bodice of her dress. The blade made a sickly screech as it was run across the monster's torso and eventually stopped struggling.

"Tessa, get up!" Tessa turned to see Clary standing over her with her hands out. "Hurry!"

Tessa grabbed Clary's hands and the two of them ran to the back of the store where Jessamine was leaning against a wall looking bored watching Isabelle disgustedly. She had started work on the other automaton which moved stiffly and slowly compared to the quick Lightwood girl.

"What are you doing?" Clary demanded while Jessie twisted her parasol in her hands.

"Those things have nothing to do with me," Jessamine said plainly, crossing her arms.

Clary blanched under her brown freckles and then her pretty face turned red. "Excuse me?"

"Fighting in the institute was one thing," Jessamine explained with a huff. "Those things were trying to kill me. And look," She nodded towards Isabelle who ducked under the monster's metal arm. "She's handling things quite alright on her own."

Tessa didn't know whether to scream at the Shadowhunter girl or hit her, she thought about doing both. Instead, she took her parasol and clicked it open, ready to charge at the clockwork creatures when something grabbed her by the back of her dress and flung her sideways. Dazed, she saw Jessamine thrown into the hard wall with a sickening crunch and fall to the floor. he yellow hair had started to stick with red.

Clary's mouth started to form a word, maybe a name, but she was ripped off of her feet and onto the ground with a thunk, where her eyes fluttered shut and she didn't move.

"Clar-" The words cut off when the hands wrapped themselves around Tessa's throat. Black stops begun to dance in front of her eyes and the metal man pull her up to her feet and pushed her against the same wall where Jessie had been thrown.

Tessa struggled for freedom but her boots slipped against the metal torso unable to get any leverage. _This is it_, Tessa thought, her body going numb.

Suddenly the pressure fell away and Tessa slid down to the floor, her gray eyes staring up dazed at the last automaton grabbing at the parasol that was plunged through its back and resurfaced in the front. On the otherwise stood Clary, breathing hard and bleeding from a shallow cut on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pushing back a bright red curl, a familiar was aching through Tessa. _She looks just like Charlotte_, she realized.

Tessa nodded, unable to speak and stood. She tried to wipe her hands on her dress but pulled them away quickly gazing down at the glass cut into her palms.

"What the hell was that?" Isabelle stood between two dead automatons, looking barely winded and actually smiling. She reminded Tessa of Charlotte, a girl with warrior feelings.

"Automatons," Tessa croaked. "They must have known we were coming."

A loud shriek echoed through the store and all three girls turned and watched as Jessamine climbed to her feet, her face bright red.

"Jessie?" Tessa asked, cooking her whip around her arm. "Are you hurt?"

"Hurt?" Jessamine scoffed. "I'm upset! My dress is ruined! All of the dresses are!"

"We have bigger things to worry about, don't we?" Clary exclaimed, hands into tight fists at her sides.

Jessamine's face twisted with unpleasantness. "I should say we do. You broke my parasol. And I just got it fixed."

. . .

They stared at the warlocks with wide eyes brimming with curiosity and anger. Jace had been the first one to recover, although barely. "You?"

"Yes," The Magnus wearing blue was smiling. "Him, me, us."

"Why the hell did you bring us here?" Simon demanded.

"The question is not why you are here, vampire." Magnus, the one wearing red, replied with a glance at himself. "It's what you intend to do with your time here."

Magnus nodded. "The course of love never did run smooth,"

"You brought us here to fix your love life from the past?" Alec's eyes were wide and two patches of red stood out on his pale face.

"Oh, no not mine," Magnus leaned back on his chair. "That's not why your here either, though you'll be helping more then you know. I brought you here to protect each other."

This brought on a whole new round of arguments.

"I can protect myself!" Will retorted.

"I don't see why I was dragged here!" Simon pointed out.

"Does Gramps really need our help?" Jace wondered.

"I wonder what the Enclave will say about this," Jem mused.

"Oh, another thing." Magnus of the future snapped his fingers and blue sparks flew from the contact. "You cannot tell the Enclave that you are here. They're not very smart in the past and will surely alter your mission."

"Because they'll send them back without doing their mission?" Jem smiled. "Or because having two boys as mad as Will will cause a massive panic."

Magnus nodded, his gold green cat eyes bright. "Both of those are true. But time travel is a fairly new type of magic and the Clave doesn't even know that I've been playing around with it. If the Enclave finds out that there are future dwellers here then you will not be able to protect those of the Institute like you are supposed to."

"Be careful," The past Magnus' tone was serious. "We will not be thrown into jail for trying to assist those who need it."

"And free of charge no less," The other Magnus added.

"This is bigger than you know," He continued. "Tread carefully. And you might want to get back to the Institute."

Will raised a dark eyebrow. "Why?"

"The girls," Magnus lit a cigarette that had appeared in his finger tips with a blue flame. "Are having quite the shopping trip."

** Tell me what you think because I love when you do! I'm still having too much fun with all these characters and it's all just a blast. Plus you guys are fun to write for. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I thank everyone who is reading this story. We were all upset that SarahHeartsCatz couldn't continue it so I'm really happy I adopted this story and get to share my love of these fictional people. Anyway….**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

The carriage ride home was a quiet one. Clary held a damp piece of fabric to her forehead which was slowly healing from the _itraze_ that Isabelle had given her and Izzy played with the golden whip wrapped around her wrist. Jessie didn't look at any of them, instead gazing out the window of the carriage with an expression heavily laid with disgust.

Finally, because Tessa couldn't stand the silence anymore, she turned to the red haired girl. "Clary, your surname is Fairchild, isn't it?"

Her green eyes widened at Tessa's sudden outburst but she nodded.

"That's Charlotte's maiden name," Tessa explained, on hand moving to her clockwork angel to steady her. She always found peace in its ticking and she felt inexplicably tense at this moment.

"It is?" Clary's coppery eyebrows knit together. "Do you think I could be one of their great grandchildren?"

"Charlotte's married to Henry," Jessamine pointed out, not looking up from the window. "She's Charlotte Branwell. Even if you are one of their descents they'd probably be your great aunt and uncle, not your great grandparents."

Tessa pursed her lips, looking at Clary's bright hair and small stature. She had qualities from both of the heads of the Institute but she kept her mouth closed. Jessamine was already put out, she didn't want to make it worse. Jessie had a temper.

"What do we tell them?" Clary asked, taking the rag away from her forehead and holding it in her lap. "Charlotte and Henry, I mean."

"We have to be honest with them," Tessa said softly.

Isabelle smiled, her black eyes shining. "The boys are going to be mad. I know Jace loves a good fight."

"So does Will," Tessa said automatically then corrected herself. Yes, they'd kissed on the attic and in the institute but his words still burned fresh in her mind. She should call him by his full Christian name bat least, not his nickname for that typically held a sort of fondness between two people. A fondness that Tessa and Will surely did not have.

Clary gave Tessa an encouraging yet secretive smile. "What about Jem?"

Despite herself, Tessa's cheeks grew warm. "I'm sure he wants to go where ever William does."

The carriage pulled to a rickety stop in front of the Institute and Jessamine heaved a long sigh. "Honestly,"

"Jessamine?" Isabelle asked, and Clary knew that something bad was about to occur.

"You're going to find out at some point," Jessamine explained, as the door swung open. "Tessa loves Will but he rejected her. I think it's because she's a warlock of some kind, and a Shadowhunter shouldn't dally with Warlocks. No offense," Jessamine looked at Isabelle empathetically. "To your brother, though I'm sure he's used to breaking many codes already. I believe she is _quite _bitter about it if you ask me." And with that Jessamine was helped down and then strutted up to the Institute doors without a second glance and left Isabelle, shocked, Clary, stunned, and Tessa, furious, in her wake.

"Tessa," Isabelle started in her most calm voice but Tessa ignored the Lightwood girl and climbed form the carriage quickly with the assistance of their driver. With every step she seemed to grow more and more livid.

_Jessamine couldn't be more wrong, _she thought hotly._ I have no such intentions for Will at all. At once I had but not anymore, for will is a selfish cruel- _she couldn't even convince herself that she hated will, try as she might. It was just impossible.

"Tessa!" She turned and watched as Clary and Isabelle caught up with her, quite fast in their heavy skirts. Clary's face was flushed and Isabelle looked as angry as Tessa felt. "Jessamine was way out of line."

Tessa paused slightly. "Excuse me?"

"She shouldn't have said that about my brother." Isabelle was practically vibrating with outrage as they walked. "Or about dallying with Warlocks. In our time things are changing, and we have a lot more freedom. But that does not mean she can-"

The front doors opened and two boys walked out of it looking as different as the sun and the moon, one gold and one silver.

"Jace, Jem!" Clary's face broke out into a grin as Jace, faster than the average Shadowhunter moved Tessa noticed, appeared in front of Clary and gave her a quick peck on the lips, making Tessa flush. It seemed so odd that people could be so public about their affections, even if they were form the future. "What did you find out from Magnus?"

"More then we bargained for," Jace explained, slipping his hand into hers. "Our own magnificent Warlock."

Isabelle snorted. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We're not," Jem admitted ruefully, but he was smiling. Jem looked paler then he had this morning, patches of red looking dark on his cheeks which made Tessa wondered if he'd taken enough of his yin-fey. "He sent you six here because he thought you could help us, that we needed protecting."

Tessa remembered the automatons that had attacked her in the dress store and how Clary and Isabelle had been the one to protect her. Maybe, Magnus was right and they needed the protection these future Shadowhunters and vampire could give them.

James' silver eyes fixated on Tessa. "He also said that you were having a very interesting day of shopping."

"How did that go?" Jace asked, a playful smile on his lips. "Do you need any more help with your corset?"

Clary elbowed Jace in the ribs playfully. "Not from you, mister. I like my organs inside my body."

"Clary?" Jem's silvery eyes narrowed at the redheaded girl's freckled hand and saw that is was spotted with dried blood. "What happened?"

It was Isabelle who told the story, not leaving anything out from their adventure and doing it quickly. When she was over James eyes were wide and Jace's hand had tightened in Clary's.

"You fought automatons?" He asked, his gold eyes raking over her body for any injury worriedly.

"Only one," Clary admitted, wiping her bloody hand on her dress. Tessa wasn't sure who'd be more upset with the action, her aunt Harriet or Jessamine. "Isabelle took out the other two."

"She was very quick," Tessa added quickly. "And Clary saved me with Jessamine's parasol."

Jem moved next to Tessa and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?

Tessa nodded, her pale cheeks flushing while Jace explained what happened with the Warlock's to Isabelle and Clary. _Why are you flushing? _She asked herself._ It's just Jem. He's worried about you. _"I'm alright."

He stared at her intently while he moved his hand to the base of her neck where he pressed it gently with two fingers. Every being in Tessa stood in attention at his fingers at her collarbone, sure that color was blooming down her neck. "Your neck is bruising,"

Tessa blinked. "Oh-yes. The automaton had grabbed me…" She didn't mention how the bruises hadn't entirely healed from the last time she'd faced the metal monsters. "I'll be fine,"

"I'll ask Sophie to bring you some ice after dinner," Jem promised her with a soft sincere smile.

Tessa mumbled a quick thank you and turned around, staring up at the sky. Already the sun had started to set and twilight was following on London. _Where had all the time gone? _She wondered. Today seemed to go by much too quick for her.

"Tessa, Jem?" They both turned towards Clary who was watching them with a curious light in her green eyes at the front door of the Institute. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, of course." Jem turned towards Tessa and let his hand stay on her shoulder a moment longer before letting it fall and held out his arm for her to take and escort her to dinner.

Tessa took his arm and smiled, practically floating to the dining room, bitter thoughts of Jessamine, automatons, and Will seeming miles away while she held onto Jem and tried to contain the rapid beating of her heart.

**I have so many mixed feelings about this chapter, but I feel like I wrote everyone pretty well. Jessamine still infuriates me to no end at times and I LOVE Jem's awkward sweetness. What do you think? I patiently await your responses! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter. So, last chapter someone asked if I was team Will or team Jem. I'm not sure what team I am but I always knew Will would end up with Tessa, I just knew that they were sort of meant for each other but I LOVE Jem. What about you? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

If Tessa thought that the Shadowhunters in the London Institute were strange, the Shadowhunters from the future were even worse.

They were all sitting at the table , Henry, Clary, Jace, and Tessa on one side and Jem, will, Isabelle and Jessamine on the other with Charlotte at the head of the table. Candle's flickered in their holders on the chandelier and everyone was apprehensive about what had happened today and how they would explain it to the Branwells. Sophie appeared every so often carrying trays of food from the kitchen where a replacement cook was there. They only showed up for the day and left without another word. Nothing like Agatha.

"Um, Jace?" Clary asked, as she took her spot next to the golden haired boy. "Where's Simon?"

"We left him with the Magnus'," Will interrupted with an easy going smile. "There can't be enough of Alec for both of them."

"Excuse me?" Isabelle asked her dark eyebrows rising as she glanced past Jessamine who stared down at her platter of food moodily.

"We _did_ leave Simon with Magnus Bane," Jem explained coolly, picking up his silverware. "He couldn't have been happy spending all meal times in the sanctuary so they arranged for Simon to feed and come here after."

"Did you learn anything from the warlocks?" Charlotte asked, her brown eyes sparkling under the candle light. After Tessa had pointed out that she was a Fairchild, Clary had looked at her with new eyes. They did have similar frames, and Henry's hair was a few shade's darker then Clary's but they did look like her.

"Yes, we did." Jace smirked and turned to his ancestor. "Care to explain gramps?"

Will rolled his dark blue eyes and muttered under his breath. "They told us-"

"Ow!" Jace grunted, glaring at Will. "You kicked me."

"I did not." Will scoffed.

"I did," Clary explained, her hand on Jace's.

"Why?" His tawny yellow eyes widened on the red haired girl whose hand was on his own.

"Like it or not he's your great grandfather," She explained with a smile. "Cut him some slack."

"Ow," Will explained, staring down at the table then glared at Jace. "What was that for?"

Tessa beamed. "You were being rude too."

"Can you stop kicking one another?" Charlotte asked, pushing back astray strands of brown hair which tried to escape from her chignon. "I'd like to know what happened to you today,"

"I'll be needing a new parasol, Henry." Jessamine said suddenly.

Henry looked up from a set of blue prints that he'd brought from his crypt, his hazel eyes far away, almost as if he'd been woken up from a dream. "What?"

"You just got a new parasol a few days ago, Jessie." Will pointed out, turning towards the fair haired girl. "Did you use it to attack some of the associates who didn't understand that yellow isn't your color?"

"I used it," Clary explained stubbornly. "I had to so I could save Tessa."

"What?" Charlotte and Will exclaimed and Tessa groaned internally.

"Three of them tried to grab me," Tessa told them quickly, staring down at her hands. She could feel each person's gaze on her as she spoke. "Isabelle destroyed two of them and the third grabbed me and started to choke me so Clary grabbed Jessamine's parasol to save me."

"Why did it take you so long to tell us this?" Will asked everyone, but his eyes were staring at Tessa who stared defiantly back.

"We're telling you now," She told him and turned towards Charlotte. "No one was hurt, Charlotte."

"Actually," Jem spoke up. "I'd like Sophie to give Tessa some ice for her neck. The bruises haven't completely healed from last time and I don't think any of us want them to get worse,"

Both Jem and Tessa flushed at this and Isabelle and Clary hared a secretive smile which only made Tessa flush darker. Tessa needed to have a word with the two of them.

"I'm glad you are all alright," Said the head of the Institute. "Jem, what did Magnus and-er Magnus have to say?"

"Oh," Jem's silvery eyes were soft. "Nothing too helpful, I'm afraid. They told us that it was them that sent our new friends here from the future."

All the girls gasped at this news, Henry was infatuated with his blueprints as Jem explained all that the warlock's had told them. When he finished Charlotte placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"This is going to be a nightmare," Charlotte mumbled then, stay up straight with a deep breath. "Even though I don't support Magnus' actions, I believe it would be smart for some more protection which we actually trust."

"How long can we stay though?" Isabelle asked, her red pendant winking bright in the light. "We can't stay here forever."

"A week," Charlotte decided sternly. "That's how long it might take until we get new servants to trust and protect the Institute while we are not here. We don't know where Mortmain is so it will be good to have Shadowhunters that we trust here while we're on Enclave business."

"Enclave business?" Clary asked.

"Right," Will shook his head, his dark curls flying. "They're going to launch an investigation about us, aren't they?"

Charlotte gave him a rueful nod. "Yes, they are. I want all of you to be corporative with them as well."

Will muttered something to Jem and he chuckled under his breath. "Right Will."

"Are we all supposed to mumble to someone and agree with them?" Jace asked and leaned in towards Clary. "Would you be opposed to sharing a room again with me again tonight?"

Clary laughed and pushed her Jace away playfully. "Subtle Jace,"

"That's not agreement." Jace shook his head. "Honestly,"

"I'm done," Jessamine said suddenly, standing up from the table and brushing her dress with the palms of her hands. "I'll be in my room."

She flounced out of the room without another word and Charlotte sighed again. "Why don't we all take a break? We've had a long day."

They all agreed with her and Tessa turned to Clary and Jace as they stood. "Would you like me to show you the library?"

"Be warned," Will smirked, appearing behind them soundlessly. "You'll be leaving with a series of books that Tessa enjoys."

Tessa turned angrily towards Will and opened her mouth to yell at him but closed it just as instantly. She was going to suggest a few books for Clary to read, but she would, never admit that to Will.

"Come on," Tessa said softly, then turned on her heel and started towards the library with Clary and Jace at heels and Will staring after her.

** So, no long message. Thanks for reading all you loyal people, I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

** I'm back! Don't be too mad at me! I've been unbelievable busy and that sucks. A lot. Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

Tessa was quiet as she lead Jace and Clary to the library, at least until she heard a loud grunt of pain followed by a series of curse words.

"Will," Tessa sighed, suddenly exhausted.

The Shadowhunter appeared with a fluffy blue Persian cat in his arms and shaking his index finger which dripped red. In the low witchlight, with his dark hair and close he looked like it could melt into the shadows any time.

Tessa shook the thought away. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to assist our future friends with some books they may enjoy," Will explained. Tessa was sure that the books Will wanted to suggest were strange and random, maybe he wanted to try being turned into a flock of sheep. "You never know what we may need. I'm sure- Ow!" Church bit down on Will's arm with a vengeance. "Dammit. Fine, I'll put you down." The cat jumped from Will's arms and growled, his yellow eyes annoyed.

"Church?" Clary asked and the cat turned slightly at his name being called.

"By the angel," Jace whispered and scooped up the cat. "What are you doing here?"

"You know Church?" Tessa asked, forgetting her anger against Will.

"'Course," Jace scratched the cat behind his ear and to Tessa and Will's surprise he purred. "He lives at the Institute with me, Izzy and Alec."

"That's impossible," Will explained, shaking his head at Jace and the cat in his arms. "That would make Church over one hundred years old."

"Well this is defiantly Church," The cat mewed and jumped down to the ground then padded off towards the library. Jace held out his hand to Clary and followed the cat and after a moment Tessa and Will did too.

"What-" Tessa wondered after rushing to her new friends side. "Are you doing?"

"Following Church," Clary shrugged. "He knows what he's doing."

"When he's not leading me to people I don't want to see," Jace said and stared pointedly down at the creature. "He's very fickle about helping people and does what he likes. Back stabbing judas."

"Really?" Will's face broke out into a grin. "I'm starting to like that cat."

"I doubt he feels the same," They were at the doors of the library and Church sat down at its doors not going any further. Tessa stared down at the cat curiously. "I still don't understand though. It simply can't be the same cat, can it?"

"The world is full of things we do not understand." Will said to no one in particular. "Why are we here? What does it all mean? Will I ever be able to finish my drink at the bloody Devil's Tavern without getting into a fight?"

"You have that problem to, huh?" For the first time Jace actually looked at his great grandfather with fondness.

Will nodded ruefully. "Quite frequently,"

"Jace picked a fight with a werewolf pack that my Uncle runs." Clary explained as Tessa pushed the grand doors open and lead them inside. The library reminded Clary of the one in New York but it seemed much older, as if a fine coat of age surrounded everything under the glow of the witchlight torches.

"Your uncle is a werewolf?" Tessa asked Clary.

"You picked a fight with an intoxicated werewolf pack?" Will asked Jace.

"They spilled my scotch." Jace remembered ruefully, shaking his head with a smile. "So I knocked half of them unconscious. Never trust intoxicated Downworlders. And ducks."

Clary shook her head, grinning from ear to ear and Tessa found herself smiling too. Will on the other hand stared at Jace with wide blue eyes.

"Ducks?" He whispered stupefied and Tessa remembered the story of Will feeding meat lies to mallards in Hyde Park to try and breed a race of cannibal ducks.

"Nasty little monsters." Jace shrugged. "I don't know why, but I've always hated them."

"Do you have a favorite novel, Clary?" Tessa inquired, interrupting Jace and Will's banter.

Clary shrugged. Her red hair looked brighter in the low light, the same shade of a burning ember. "What do you suggest."

"You're in for it now," Will smiled, overhearing the girls. "Tessa enjoys books more than people,"

"A good book is worth its weight in gold," Jace quoted his gold eyes bright. "Though if you read the books I do-"

"So this where you've been hiding." Isabelle had appeared silently in the doorway with Jem behind her.

"We did say we were going to the library," They formed a loose circle in the grand room and Jace smiled at his sister.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, the bright red stone at her neck gleaming in light. "Did I hear you talking about ducks, Jace?"

Jem smiled at Will. "You're not suggesting breeding more duck eating mallards, are you, Will?"

"Hello?" Clary turned and saw that Simon was standing in the middle of the room, looking confused. He waved his hands in front of him and Clary opened her mouth, waiting for him to catch fire but he stayed. "Is this thing on?"

"Simon?" Tessa asked, and everyone else turned towards the vampire. "What are you- how are you here?"

"By the angel." Will gasped and stepped up toward the vampire. He ran a hand through his arm and jumped back. "A ghost vampire? How the hell did you manage to die so quickly?"

"I'm not dead you moron." Simon snapped. "Magnus sent me here. It's some astral projection thing."

"It's cool." Clary breathed, smiling at her friend.

Simon smiled back and laughed. "Help me, Clary. You're my only hope to get back to New York."

Suddenly the doors of the library opened and a small figured appeared. Charlotte.

"Good, you're all here." Her brown hair had fallen out of its chignon and fell around her shoulders in tangled waves. Her brown eyes quickly passed over the teenagers and hesitated on Simon for a moment before speaking. "We have a problem."

"What is it, Charlotte?" Jem asked, his silvery eyes wide.

The head of the institute took a quick deep breath. "Benedict Lightwood is here. And he wants to speak with all of us."

**I still love writing for Simon****, ****he's****so much fun! And he makes a lot of nerd references so… RANDOM QUESTION FOR THOUGHT! Is anyone else extremely excited for the City of Bones Premiere? I am. A lot. Even though I like books better then movies im excited to see my favorite series on the big screen. And get a bunch of Shadowhunter memorabilia. **


	9. Chapter 9

** So, since I am in school postings will be longer. Maybe three weeks to a month? But I WILL POST! Cause I love u guys. And this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"Oh hell," Will groaned, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"What is he doing here?" Tessa asked. "At this time of night."

"It's probably something to do about the hearing," Jem pointed out, calm as ever.

"What are we going to do?" Clary asked, her freckles glowing bright against her paler skin. "He can't know where here."

"And we won't let him." Charlotte promised, rushing into the room. She ran past the children to the library case and quickly sought after a book bound in blue leather. When she pulled it out there was a loud grinding noise and the entire bookcase moved two feet away revealing a set of winding stairs illuminated by witchlight.

Will swore under his breath. "Why haven't I noticed that before?"

"A lot of things seem to go unnoticed by you," Tessa mumbled under her breath but by the look Will gave her she was sure he'd heard.

"We don't have time for this." Charlotte said exasperatedly. Her brown eyes were tired yet she stood tall. "Clary, Jace and Isabelle you need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"What about me?" Simon asked. He was flickering now, like a candle's dancing flame.

Charlotte blinked at the vampire's hazy form and shook her head. "You need to disappear too. I'm not sure what you're doing but Benedict would go insane if he knew about a vampire as...powerful as you are."

Jace snorted and Clary elbowed him in the ribs before he could speak. "Where do we go Charlotte?"

"Upstairs, the attic, a spare bedroom?" Exclaimed Charlotte raising her arms. "I don't care! Anywhere as long as Benedict doesn't find you."

The future dwellers nodded and Clary and Jace started up the stairs. Isabelle followed suit, but paused when her necklace gave a quick and sudden pulse.

"Isabelle?" Jem asked, his silvery eyes concerned.

The raven haired girl shrugged and tossed her hair. "I'm fine." Then she disappeared up the stairs. Once everyone had gone Charlotte pushed the book back to its standing position and the case slid closed.

Will smiled wickedly. "That's going to be convenient."

Charlotte sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "You are not to use that passage unless it's an emergency."

Will opened his mouth. "What-"

"A real emergency, William." Charlotte snapped and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her with a loud clang that made the trio of teenagers wince.

"Poor Charlotte," Tessa whispered, staring at the door with an apologetic expression.

"You shouldn't bait her, Will." Jem told his friend. "Especially now. You know how the Clave is with her, because she isn't a man and this business with Mortmain is making things even worse."

"Fine," Will shrugged and sauntered over to the bookshelf where his friends disappeared behind and grabbed a black covered book. He tossed it behind him to Tessa without looking to see if she was ready and she barely caught it.

Tessa held the book out in front of her and read the title. Jane Eyre. "But-"

"Make yourself look busy, Tessa." Will commanded. He had moved to one of the reading chairs with Jem next to him, each holding a book of their own. "Benedict will be here soon."

"How do you know?" Tessa clutched the book close to her chest protectively.

"Because," Will smiled pleasantly. "Gabriel lives to bait me and would never pass up the chance to do so."

"I doubt you could pass up the chance to bother him as well." Jem pointed out, smilingly fondly at his best friend.

"Of course." Will laughed. "Bothering Gabriel is one of my favorite pass times, along with knife throwing, charming the ladies of our fair city and-"

A loud pair of footsteps echoed from the hall and Tessa's eyes widened. She barely had sat down on the window seat when the library's door swung open and Benedict Lightwood's stern frame strutted in with his son Gabriel at his side and Charlotte on his heels.

"-researching for several days." Charlotte was explaining quickly, her tiny hands white on her skirt. "And we've-"

"Found nothing of any true relevance." Interrupted Benedict, with a sideways glance at his son. "Honestly Charlotte, we could-"

"What is he doing here?" Gabriel demanded, his green eyes narrowing on Will who sat casually on a high backed chair with an arm draped along the back flipping leisurely through a large leather bound book with Jem watching next to him.

"Will is reading, Gabriel." Charlotte said calmly. "This is a library."

"Do not." Benedict snapped, turning on Charlotte. "Treat my son as if he is a child. He is of age and is viewed as an adult in the eyes of the Enclave. If you wish to speak to children," His eyes lingered on the two boys in the chairs in front of the fireplace. "I suggest you start with these two and..." His gaze shifted towards Tessa and he shook his head. "Her."

Tessa felt her face grow hot but she kept silent.

"Excuse me," A timid voice whispered and all eye turned to Sophie with a tray of tea clasped in her hands and her head turned low it as impossible to see her scar.

"Sophie," Charlotte sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Sophie nodded quickly. "Yes miss. It's no trouble."

"Pfft." Gabriel shook his head at the maid who sat the tray down on a small table between the head of the institute and the Lightwoods. "Honestly. Our servants would never-"

"Sophie isn't your typical servant." Tessa snapped and Gabriel flinched at the sound of her voice. "She's much more than that. She's our friend."

Gabriel's green eyes roamed over Tessa slowly and he smirked at her, which seemed much worse than a glare. "I believe that she isn't the only one who is much more then she appears."

The sound of skin on skin contact was deafening, like a loud clap of thunder in a sky that was once clear and blue. Will stared down at Gabriel beneath him, shaking his still throbbing hand angrily.

"Will." Tessa breathed at the same time Charlotte and Jem sighed saying the same thing.

"He was interrupting my reading." Will explained coolly then just as suddenly turned on his heel and strutted back to his seat as if nothing had happened while Gabriel knelt down on the floor with his hand on his cheek. A moment which seemed like forever past and Gabriel scrambled to his feet glaring at Will.

"Mrs. Brandwell." Benedict said calmly, though the venom in his words had enough poison to kill. "As the head of the institute do you implore the assault of your fellow warrior? And in front of ladies no less."

"I do not." Charlotte snarled, crimson patches on her cheeks. "Implore such assaults, nor do I implore them in the face of women. But I remind you that your son had walked disrespected out guest and my servant in my own home."

This only seemed to infuriate the Lightwoods more and Tessa swore that she heard Gabriel mutter, not for long.

"Now," Charlotte clasped her hands in front of her, her small bones straining against her pale skin. "Jem, Will and Tessa? If you will please excuse us. We have business to discuss."

"And none of you are of age." Gabriel added smugly, even though he was barely eighteen himself.

Will smirked at Jem who shook his head slightly. Tessa bit her lip. As if that would stop him and watched as the two boys stood and she stood with them then followed them out of the room. Gabriel had started to follow but Benedict has grabbed him by the shoulder and kept him in place.

He isn't the only one with a temper, Tessa smiled despite the situation as they exited the library but just as the doors shut she heard Benedict say something that made Tessa freeze.

"There's been a magic disturbance here in London."

**Yeah, I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger. I like cliffhangers; they leave me with something to pick back up on. **


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I have seen the City of Bones movie, after fangirling like no one has fangirled before, I have bittersweet feelings about it. (I saw t twice and took details in both) It's good but some parts are so different I wanted to scream. Anyway, sorry I disappeared. I'm going to keep this story up. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The door slammed shut with a loud bang but Tessa barley seemed to hear it, her eyes locking with the Shadowhunters before her who had both gone startlingly pale.

Tessa swallowed, a lump forming in her throat that wasn't there a few moments ago. "Do you think-"

"No." Will's blue eyes were hard. "I know. Come on."

Will turned on his heel and quickly bolted down the hall and with a sympathetic shrug from Jem they followed. They ran down the hallway and hit a sharp turn with Tessa nearly tripping over her skirts, except for Jem grabbing onto her elbow and keeping her upright.

"In here," Will waved Tessa and Jem inside an abandoned bedroom, similar to her own room but everything in the room had a thin layer of dust over it. Tessa fought the urge to sneeze while Jem gazed around the room, stopping at the large window that over looked the street below. Parked against the street edge was a coach drawn up by black horses, a circle of flames imprinted on the side. People walked along the edges of streets completely oblivious of the institute and the carriage, edging out of the way of the carriage without even realizing it.

_Glamours_, Tessa thought.

"Hm," A ghost of a smile traced on his lips, despite the circumstance. "Interesting choice, Will."

"I should say so," Will's scarred hand ran through his dark hair, already hanging in messy tangles. "We needed to get away but be able to keep an eye on those blasted Lightwoods."

"How did they find out about the portal?" Tessa asked, her hands twisting in her gown. "No one should have-"

"Ah, should." Will shook his head bitterly, assuming his usual stance against the window, gazing down at the busy London street dismissively. "It usually remarks of regret. Like now, I am in such regret that I did not break Gabriel's-"

"Will," Jem asked calmly. "Do you really believe we have time for this now?"

Tessa interrupted him before he could say another sarcastic comment. "We do not. We have to help Charlotte. Maybe we will be able to convince her that-"

"Oh," Will mused.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary." Tessa finished turning away from Will to give Jem all of her attention, though she knew Will was still there. It was like shutting your eyes against the sun. Even though you couldn't see it, it still burned you.

"I'm sure Charlotte knows what she's doing." Jem told Tessa reassuringly. "She knows how to handle Benedict. What I would like to know is how he found out about this," Jem's voice took on a disgusted tone that made Tessa wince. "Magical disturbance."

"Oh," Will repeated, a bit louder this time.

"He couldn't have known." Tessa swore, though uncertainly. "Unless..." No one besides those under the Institute's roof could know about the travelers from the future, could they? Which means that if benedict knew anything about these travelers they'd have to be…

Jem looked as unhappy as Tessa, his dark thoughts mirroring hers. "He must have over heard it from a Downworlder. He is known very publicly for his...his tastes in women."

"Oh," Will repeated, to which Tessa and Jem continued to ignore.

Tessa's brow furrowed. "Could they have known about a situation like this?"

"Well," Color rose into Jem's pale cheeks, almost as if he were embarrassed under Tessa's scrutiny. Which seemed odd, because this was just _jem. _Levelheaded, always calm, Jem. Why shouldn't she look to him for guidance? "I'm not sure. Magnus told us that this is new magic. Magic that the Clave doesn't even have knowledge of."

"Oh," Will was grinning.

"Must you continue that?" Tessa snapped, whirling towards the dark haired boy still gazing down on the street. "Jem and I are at least trying to solve the issue at hand and while you continue to mutter utter nonsense to yourself."

Will looked up at Tessa through dark lashes, the grin standing out proudly on his handsome face. "Muttering nonsense?"

Tessa threw her arms up in utter dismay. "Honestly, Will if you won't do anything to help then I suggest you-"

Jem's silver eyes widened, Tessa hadn't even noticed him appear at Will's side, while he gazed down into the street. "Oh."

"No, not you to Jem." Tessa sighed, shaking her head. "I don't understand-"

"You don't have to understand." Will said smartly and expertly grabbed Tessa by the arm and quickly led her towards the window so she too was gazing down at the street before her. "You just have to see."

And Tessa did see. Below them, engulfed in bright red and orange flames was the Lightwoods carriage. Dark smoke erupted from the wreckage, melted puddles of things Tessa wasn't fully aware of dripped from the dark ball that was the Lightwoods only means of transportation home. The once bright pattern if flames now in literal flames, a parody of what it stood for.

"Oh," Tessa breathed.

"Oh is quite the statement." Will said with a laugh, Tessa couldn't believe he was laughing. "I can't believe it took you both so long to notice it."

"We were a bit preoccupied," Tessa pointed out, her gaze still enchanted with the bright flames below.

"I hope the horses are alright." Jem mused, which truly made Tessa smile. She could always count on Jem to be the sensible one, even in the mitts of the strangest situations.

"They're fine." Will smirked, brushing of his friends concern with a light hearted shrug. "They probably ran off before the flames got to close. Look." Will pointed a little further down the road where two lighter smudges stood in the dark. "They're fine."

Jem nodded and took a relaxed breath.

"I wouldn't say that about the Lightwoods though." Will cocked his head slightly, as if to observe the carriage from a new direction. "I wonder how long before they realize that their carriage has turned into a torch."

Not a moment later there was a large male scream followed by a series of loud curses and thudded footsteps that echoed eerily down the abandoned hallway. This only seemed to make Will laugh louder.

"I believe they noticed," Tessa remarked with a soft smile which grew despite herself when Will's smile grew too.

**I am one who enjoyed nothing much more than irony. Anyway, tell me what you think, as always. BTW sorry there are not a lot of Mortal Instruments in this one, I don't know why it just turned out like that. **


End file.
